In numerous industries today we are very dependant upon above ground storage tanks (AGS tanks). In addition to being a temporary holding vessel for finished products many process fluids reside in these tanks. In many instances we find that the tank bottoms accumulate and build up solids to substantial levels as the solids precipitate out of the stored liquids. At times these levels exceed the level of manway door openings that are normally used to access the tank for cleaning and inspection. These elevated levels of solids above the manway door opening present a special safety problem when the tank is being cleaned. At times solids will have built-up around the doorway opening and when the manway door is removed, the solids will set for a short period of time before liquids in the tank break through and spill outside the tank, typically into a tank moat area. Personnel in the mote area can become engulfed in the liquid that may be hot, acidic, or caustic. This is the unfortunate result of some tank openings that cause critical injury and death. Such cases are well documented.